


Engage: Gate of Impulse

by Lotus92



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Faint Mention of Breeding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus92/pseuds/Lotus92
Summary: You missed Seox, then one night he confesses he wants you, he needs you to...be his mate.pr0n with fluff.
Relationships: Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Engage: Gate of Impulse

After a long fight and waiting for the night, you were ready to head to you room when a sound made you stop your tracks, looking everywhere to find the source or little howls, that was the closest thing to identify, with no luck maybe it was a product of your imagination and let yourself get a shower and accommodate for a peaceful sleep.

A shadow appears at the window you forgot to close because of the tiredness, only one could make such a perfect timing without making any sound, the sixth Eternal. “I’m sorry…” a whisper to the wind while slowly making contact with his prey, after weeks being away from you and your scent, he couldn’t take it anymore, he was going insane with lust from the mating season, sometimes he hated that impulse to find someone to be with, just for the sole purpose or breeding, he as an Erune can’t escape that fate, but he realized he found the one long ago.

His voice rasped, heat rising from his body and his scent made you feel like intoxicated in a sweet way, feeling wet and your senses becoming numb then the next thing you know is you’re on your bed with Seox in top of you, his face without his mask, his cheeks burning red but something was off about him, he comes to kiss you with urge and a little pushing, he was nervous but looked like he was restraining himself from something, exhaling his breath on your neck causing arousal and a moan escapes form your mouth, that makes him more and more impatient but he was not going to do it without you saying to be his, he would prefer to die.

“It’s….ok if you don’t want to…please…tell me” his low but sexy voice caused by his face being exposed made him look so cute you couldn’t say otherwise, because you love him and waited for this moment, to be united for life with him, you nod with your head and his ears twitch, he gulped and then put his hands on your cheeks, you say that you don’t mind being his mate, and kiss him again, then it’s different, he sniffs you, feeling more and more the animal instinct to claim you as his, to be his.

“No regrets… I promise to take care of you..” and with that statement he bared his fangs and bites your shoulder causing you pleasure instead of pain, clothes off, he sits you on his lap while using his fingers to prepare you, you can feel his hard cock in your rear, throbbing at each moan you lips produce, your mind slowly coming with white noise and blank images, but his raw desire was in every movement, sure his nervousness and shyness always on point, a switch has been turned on, which made your body react the way he liked it, sure it could be different with an Erune woman but Seox stated you to be his mate, his everything.

Not taking it anymore it is you who took his pained erection and impaled it into your wetness, both with a pitched gasp of pleasure, that was the last thing you could do by yourself because a growl was heard as he positioned you with your ass on his sight, and the union of skin and skin with very deep thrusts, one after another, to feel full, to feel complete, to let desire afloat, like a wild animal just unleashed, to calm the heat that was making him unable to do almost anything.

The climax was close, both under the cage of lust, you screaming his name and begging for more while he was just focused on making you feel good with raw and frantic pace, then the moment came, you whispered something before it was too late, he emptied himself, all of his seed inside you, with a howl like the wolf he is, the sole experience of the warm liquid in you and not letting go was heavenly, looking stars and your body trembling, both collapsed in the bed, panting and heartbeats with fast pacing as the waves on the ocean, unison slowing down.

He pulls out after the knot cools down which from the pleasure you didn’t felt it very painful and hugs you from behind, with the little energy he has left he licks the nape of your neck and apologizes, you don’t have voice from all the haze from the session, but you just smile, turns to him to rest your head on his built chest and with one hand you caress his ears, they twitch in the process. You motivate him to take again a shower before completely go to bed, he assists you without complaint, knowing you can’t walk for the moment. You confess you whispered magic to feel all he could offer while being in heat without the risk of being pregnant, Seox understands, but something inside him was kind of disappointed, you reassure him next time both could plan something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! ^^  
> HORNY HOURS YEEHAW
> 
> Also I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/silverstarlotus) to scream about Seox and GBF.  
> 


End file.
